


Coffee and Crisis

by Alberta_Sunrise



Series: Ada Thorn [1]
Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28839738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alberta_Sunrise/pseuds/Alberta_Sunrise
Summary: Marcus has been pretty unlucky in love. With a failed Marriage and engagement under his belt, will his luck finally change when he meets a pretty, young English girl in his favourite cafe?
Relationships: Marcus Pike/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Ada Thorn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168457
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I started writing aaaaaages ago and finally finished the first chapter today. Hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!!

It was a chilly day in September. The trees were almost bare of their leaves. Branches waving in the city breeze, sounds of wood knocking together joined the cacophony of city sounds. Marcus scrubbed a hand over his face as he approached the cafe that had become a staple in his morning routine, always stopping for a coffee and a muffin without fail before heading into the office across the street. This morning was no different except for one tiny detail. Her. His eyes locked with her's almost as soon as he pushed open the door, the small bell above jingling as the wood knocked against it. She was stood in line, eyes staring off towards the door as she waited to be served. He was instantly struck by her, giving her a smile as he pushed the door closed behind him and stepped towards her. She had dirty blonde hair that that was wavy and thick, sitting a little below her shoulders and framing her oval face. Her eyes were a seductive shade of green, accentuated my neat black eyeliner that flicked out at the edges and a subtle brown eye shadow on her lids. Her clothes told him the most about her. She was wearing a Retro Print Star Wars t-shirt that was tucked into her pale Levi jeans that were folded up at the ankles and a black, wool-lined denim jacket. He was instantly drawn to her. She wasn’t like the other women he saw here on a daily basis, tight work dresses, perfect hair and makeup with ridiculous heels that they couldn’t walk in. Not this girl, in her white converses and geeky, acid-wash t-shirt. Her eyes watched him as he came to a standstill behind her, glances and smiles being all they shared for a few moments as Marcus plucked up the courage to speak to her. 

‘I like your shirt.’ He said finally, motioning to it with his chin. 

‘Thanks.’ she replied, nervously tucking her hair behind her ear as she gave him a warm smile. 

‘I’ve not seen you here before.’ He stated, quickly glancing at the muffins to make his selection before returning his attention to her. 

‘I’ve just moved here.’ She replied. 

‘You’re English!’ It wasn’t a question.

‘Yeah.’ She giggled, trapping her lip between her teeth ‘Well I’m half English.’ She continued ‘Mum’s English, Dad's Canadian so basically, I’m cursed to be too nice and apologise for everything.’ 

He laughed at her reply, his smile reaching his eyes as they held each other's gaze for a while. It was only broken when the Barista asked for her order. Latte and a Lemon and Poppyseed Muffin. She knew exactly what coffee Marcus wanted, asking his muffin selection for the day before getting to work making their orders. 

‘So are you a Star Wars fan or did you just like the shirt?’ He joked. 

‘Oh no, I love it.’ She replied, laughing nervously ‘I’m a huge geek.’ 

‘I’ll let you in on a secret.’ He said quietly, leaning towards her slightly as she looked at him with anticipation ‘So am I.’ 

She laughed at that, covering her mouth in embarrassment at her sudden outburst. Her laugh was like music to Marcus’ ears, her smile addictive and he found himself wanting to see it more, hear it more. The sound of paper cups scraping against the stone countertop then pulled their attention away from each other. 

‘That's Seven dollars.’ said the Barista.

‘It’s on me.’ said Marcus suddenly, handing her the money for both orders. 

‘You didn’t have to do that.’ she replied as she looked at him with surprise. 

‘Call it a welcoming gift.’ he stated, giving her a genuine smile before holding the door open for her. 

They came to a stop outside, Marcus holding out his free hand ‘I’m Marcus.’ He said, smiling as she took it and gave it a shake. 

‘Ada.’ she replied. 

‘Nice to meet you, Ada.’ Smiling he glanced across the street towards his offices ‘I better get going,’ he continued. 

‘Uh yeah, same.’ she replied, her smile dropping slightly at the thought of them parting ways ‘Best not be late on my first day.’ 

So they parted ways, giving each other a small wave before Marcus sprinted across the street and disappeared through the tinted black glass doors. From that day on, he saw her every morning. She would wait for him and they would queue together, taking it in turns to buy each other's coffee’s whilst they talked about movies, books and art. Marcus learned that she’d studied it at college back in the UK but had decided against pursuing a career in it. He learned that she was a personal assistant but that she worked remotely from her apartment around the corner. She had been engaged to a guy she’d met in college. They’d been together for almost 7 years when she was offered the job in the US and he’d told her that he didn’t want to move with her. So they had ended things, her moving a few weeks later. 

‘So have you spoken to him since you arrived?’ he quizzed, sipping his coffee. 

‘I spoke to him a few days ago.’ she replied, taking a bite out of her muffin ‘He’s been dating.’

‘Ouch.’

‘No, I’m happy for him.’ She replied, her tone surprisingly genuine ‘He’s never done the dating thing really. Just sort of fell into relationships… Hell, he was single 3 days before we got together.’ 

‘What about you?’ 

‘Me?’

‘Are you dating?’ He asked, his question making her choke on the coffee she’d just sipped. 

‘No. Wouldn’t know where to start.’ She replied, taking another bite of her muffin and shifting in her seat. 

They'd both agreed to meet in the cafe earlier that day, sit down and have breakfast for once.

‘I attract odd people.’ She continued, sipping her coffee.

‘Odd how?’ 

‘Well, I’m a girl… who’s a geek.’ 

‘Ahhh.’ He replied, understanding exactly what she meant. 

‘You’re the first guy I’ve met that has been normal.’ she replied, her cheeks flushing a little ‘I don’t meet many people working from the office in my apartment either.’ 

‘I imagine not.’ he chuckled, giving her his signature smile that made her knees go weak. 

‘Well, Marcus.’ She started, standing and throwing her coat over shoulders ‘This had been lovely but I need to get to work. Those meetings aren't going to arrange themselves.’ 

‘Yeah… Right.’ Replied the agent as he stood suddenly, his chair scraping loudly against the floor as he knocked it back. 

‘I guess I’ll see you Monday.’ she replied, giving him a small smile. 

‘Well unless you’re free tonight?’ he suggested, his brown eyes ever hopeful. 

‘I’m free.’ she replied, pulling her bag over her shoulder ‘What were you thinking?’ 

‘Dinner?’ he shrugged, giving her a small smile ‘Take you on your first date in the US.’ 

‘I’d like that.’ She replied, her heart racing. 

‘Great! I’ll pick you up at 7?’ 

‘Perfect.’ 

He was there at seven on the dot. Ada had spent much of the afternoon panicking about what to wear, knowing that it was a date but not wanting to overdo it. She’d fallen pretty hard for Marcus, the man invading her dreams and leaving her flushed when she woke up. She looked forward to their morning talks, missing them when he was away and over the weekends. When he’d asked her out, she’d almost passed out from the excitement but somehow managed to keep her cool. As soon as her day had ended she tried to figure out what to wear, realising that she had brought very little with her. She pulled a black lace skater dress her friend Liv had given her just before she’d moved. She wore it with some grey heels and minimal jewellery. She did smokey eye makeup and a subtle pink lip stain, her hair in a loose bun with a few loose waves hanging down to frame her face. When three soft knocks sounded on her door she felt her heart in her throat, hands shaking as she grabbed her bag and keys before opening her front door. She felt her nerves melt away when she saw him. He was wearing smart jeans with a Burgundy shirt tucked in and a smart leather jacket that fit him perfectly. He beamed at her as he checked her out, feeling his own heart flutter in his chest at the sight of her. 

‘You look beautiful.’ He stated, watching her as she stepped out and locked her door behind her. 

‘Don’t look bad yourself.’ She replied, winking at him as they made their way down to his car. 

The restaurant wasn’t far from hers and after a fair amount of convincing on her part they ended up walking instead, arms linked as they talked about each other's days. 

‘Here we are.’ he stated as Ada looked up at the sign and laughed. 

‘A Canadian restaurant?’ 

‘You told me that you were half Canadian.’ He started, smiling sweetly at her ‘A colleague of mine told me about this place the other day at work and I knew I wanted to bring you here. Is this okay?’

‘This is perfect.’ She chuckled as he opened the door for her. 

The inside reminded her of Christmas’ with her grandparents in Canada. The walls we clad with wood and decorated with hockey jerseys, pictures, sticks and pucks. It was the cheesiest place she’d seen in years and she loved it. 

‘I feel a tad overdressed.’ She stated, looking around at the other people in there. 

‘’You look perfect.’ He replied sweetly, grinning when she got all shy. 

They ordered their food which, true to Canada, was oversized and terribly unhealthy. The conversation was easy, new subjects easy to find when old ones were exhausted. 

‘So you know all about my dating history.’ she said suddenly ‘I bet someone like you has had women throwing themselves at you.’ She finished as she shovelled some waffle into her mouth.

‘Hah!’ He laughed as he took a swig of his beer ‘Well… I’m divorced.’ he started, smirking when Ada’s eyes went wide ‘We were young, foolish. She cheated on me with my first partner at the FBI.’

‘What a bitch.’ 

‘Yeah…’ he replied, shrugging as he took another sip of his drink ‘And then last year I met an incredible woman, Teresa and fell head over heels for her. We got engaged but later that day she told me that she was in love with someone else.’ 

‘Oh my god, Marcus I’m so sorry.’ Ada felt a pang of guilt at the man's story ‘I shouldn’t have asked… I’m sorry.’ 

‘Wow you really are Canadian aren’t you.’ He smirked, his eyes crinkling as he smiled. 

‘Shut up.’ she laughed, swatting his arm before returning to her waffles. 

As they walked home, their hands kept grazing each other’s until he trapped her hand with his. They took their time walking back, hands swinging as they enjoyed the sounds of the city together. When they finally came to a stop outside her building she spun on her heels to face him, biting her bottom lip as she gazed up into his eyes. 

‘Can I confess something to you?’ She asked, her eyes drifting down to their hands ‘This is the first proper date I’ve ever been on.’ 

‘What?’ His head shot back in surprise ‘Really?’

‘I never did the dating thing. I kinda met people and we just ended up together.’ She replied, looking away in embarrassment. 

‘So how was your first date then?’ He asked, pulling her a little closer. 

‘It was pretty good.’ She replied, green eyes sparkling up at him. 

‘Only pretty good?’ he asked, giving her a devilish grin ‘What would it take to make it perfect?’ 

‘Hmmm.’ She pondered for a moment, a cheeky grin crossing her face as she stepped closer again, her chest flush against his ‘Perhaps a goodnight kiss.’ 

‘Oh really?’ he grinned as he laced his fingers around the back of her head. 

‘Mhmm.’ she nodded, licking her lips in anticipation as he pulled her in. 

He pressed his soft lips against hers, his left hand cupping her cheek and his thumb stroking her high cheekbone. She opened her mouth to deepen it, their tongues dancing together as he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her even closer. She moaned against his lips as she felt a heat forming in her core, lacing her fingers through his hair as their kiss became more heated. 

‘Did you want to come up?’ 

‘I’d love to.’ He replied, pulling away so that he could look her in the eye. 

‘But...‘

‘But this is only our first date.’ He replied, pinching her chin with his thumb and pointer finger as he kissed her again ‘Let me do this properly. No jumping into things.’ 

‘Are you sure you’re not Canadian?’ She joked, grinning as he kissed her again. 

‘Goodnight Ada.’ He replied, giving her one last peck on the lips before watching her walk away. 

They spent most of that weekend texting like teenagers. They text about what they were doing, what they were reading. They even ended up watching Empire Strikes back and talked on the phone to each other during. They then continued to talk to each other as they lay in their beds, talking about their schedules for the week and possible plans for the weekend. When they finally said goodnight they agreed to have breakfast together in their favourite little cafe in the morning. Once again the day started as it always did. They stood in line together, ordered their coffees and muffins and sat at their usual table beside the counter. The conversation, as always, was easy and relaxed. They joked about how lame they were talking on the phone in bed like two smitten teenagers. Secretly though, neither of them had wanted to hang up. Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of sirens, screaming and shouting suddenly erupted in the morning air and the door of the cafe crashed open. Two masked guys came screaming in, guns waving above their heads and sending everyone into a frenzy. 

‘Everyone get down!’ they shouted, pointing their guns at the customers who were crouching with their hands above their heads. 

Marcus instantly switched into FBI agent mode, his right hand wrapping around his gun as looked at Ada beside him. 

‘Stay down.’ he whispered as he squeezed her arm and started to stand. 

‘Hey, Jackass I told everyone to get down.’ Shouted one of the men, waving his gun at him as he spoke.

‘Let these people go.’ he said, taking a step towards them. 

‘Who is this guy?’ 

‘Dunno but he’s clearly got a death wish.’ One sniggered, 

‘I’m Agent Pike.’ He started, hand still wrapped around his gun ‘I work for the FBI. If you let them go I can help you come to a peaceful solution.’ 

‘FBI huh?’ the leader replied, tilting his head to the side as he studied the agent across from him ‘Well you’ll be useful.’ He stated, pulling the trigger and sending Marcus stumbling backwards 

‘NO!’ Ada screamed as she threw herself to his side, catching him as his legs gave out beneath him ‘Marcus…. Marcus look at me.’ she pleaded, shaking him as his eyes darted around the room in shock. 

The agent rolled his head to look at her, blood rushing in his ears as he tried to suck in a pained breath. He could feel his shirt soaking quickly with the crimson lifeblood that gushed from the bullet wound to his abdomen. Ada’s shaking hands desperately tried to keep pressure on it as she held him in her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks. She leaned him against the counter and tore her cardigan from her shoulder, pressing it down hard on Marcus’ stomach which elicited a pained moan from the agent. 

‘Well I’m sure this isn’t how you saw breakfast going.’ he joked, placing a shaky hand on hers. 

‘Not exactly no.’ She replied, smiling at him grimly as she watched her cream cardigan slowly turn red. 

The phone to the cafe rang and the leader answered, screaming his demands to the police on the other end. 

‘You will give us what we want or the Federal Agent that’s currently bleeding out on the floor isn’t going to make it.’ he growled, shooting a look at Pike ‘You give us what we want or Agent Pike will die… You have one hour.’ he finished, slamming the handset down on the counter and storming off. 

Time seemed to crawl by. Ada watched the minutes ticked by, willing time to go faster as she felt Marcus slipping away from her. Half an hour passed and his skin tone had taken on a sickly grey shade, dark bags forming under his eyes as each breath came in short, laboured pants. She watched as his eyes start to droop, panic rising inside her as his head dipped.

‘Stay with me.’ she pleaded, lifting his head so that she could look him in the eye ‘You need to stay awake.’ 

‘Talk to me.’ he asked, leaning into her touch. 

‘What do you want to talk about?’ 

‘’Will you go on another date with me?’ he asked suddenly, taking Ada by surprise. 

‘What?’ 

‘I want to take you out on another date.’ he stated, giving her a weak smile.

‘Of course, I’ll go on another date with you Marcus.’ She sobbed, stroking his cheek with her thumb. 

‘G-good.’ he stuttered, feeling his strength start to seep away. 

‘And then afterwards I want you to stay with me.’ She continued, desperately trying to keep him with her a little longer ‘I’ll make you pancakes in the morning, I have a posh coffee machine that makes amazing coffee. Then we’ll spend all day watching old movies, eating junk food and making out.’ 

‘Sound’s good.’ He replied, smirking at her weakly. 

Ada watched as he started to lose the fight, his lips taking on a startling shade of blue as breathing got harder and harder. A sudden cough painted his lips with blood splatters and her stomach sank. She knew the longer they waited, the less time Marcus had left. Grabbing a napkin from the counter above, she wiped the blood from his lips before placing a soft kiss on them. Marcus felt his heart flutter at the feeling of her soft lips on his, kissing her back before everything went black. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy ☺️ Sorry it took so long!

He woke up alone. The clean, clinical smell of a hospital assaulting his senses as he blinked a few times in an attempt to clear his mind a little. His eyes scanned his surroundings. He was in a private room. The door across from him had a clock hung above it that ticked obnoxiously loud despite the constant beep of the heart monitor beside him. There was a window to his left. The view little more than the familiar skyscrapers that occupied his day to day life. His mind wandered to Ada then and where she was… How she was. He shifted slightly in his bed and immediately regretted it, letting out a pained yell as a white-hot agony tore through his middle, rendering him limp in his uncomfortable hospital bed. A nurse sprinted into the room with a familiar face behind her, one that seemed to suck all of the air from his lungs. She was at his side in a heartbeat, taking his face in her hands as she checked him over whilst the nurse spoke words he couldn't hear.

‘Marcus?’ Her voice pulled him out of his reverie, blinking at her a few times before nodding ‘Are you in pain?’

He nodded again. His words escaped him as he stared into her green orbs, captivated by her gaze as she stroked circled on his cheek with her thumb. He knew the nurse must have done something as the pain started to ease but he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Ada any more than she could tear hers away from him.

‘I’ll leave you two to catch up.’ Said the nurse with a smile.

Ada let herself sit in the chair behind her, keeping Marcus’ hand in hers as she smiled up at him. A silence hung over them for a while as the duo carefully constructed what they were going to say to each other, the words dancing on their tongues as they formed on their lips.

‘How are you?’ Asked Marcus suddenly, taking Ada by surprise.

‘I should be asking you that.’ She chuckled, giving his hand a squeeze ‘You scared the crap out of me.’ She finished, the smile falling from her face as the memories of that day flooded back ‘I thought I was going to lose you. You’d lost so much blood and they wouldn’t let me…’

‘Shhh.’ He hushed, squeezing her hand and giving her a sweet smile ‘I’m okay. I’m right here.’

Ada smiled back at him but her heart still raced in her chest, the images assaulting her mind making her breathing quicken.

~

_‘Marcus?’ She sobbed, shaking his shoulder lightly in an attempt to wake him ‘No... Stay with me.’_

_‘He dead?’ asked one of the masked men, kicking the agent’s leg with his heavy boot._

_‘He needs a hospital now!’ She growled, looking at the man with a venomous expression ‘Please!! Let him go or he’s going to die.’_

_‘Now why would I let my leverage go.’ He chuckled, tilting his head to one side as he spoke ‘You best do all you can to stop him from clocking out before their time’s up.’_

_‘I’m a nurse!.’ Came a voice suddenly, pulling everyone’s attention to a woman in the corner ‘I can help him.’_

_‘Fine.’ Spat the man, motioning her to move with the barrel of his gun ‘But everyone else stays where they are!.’_

_The nurse quickly made her way to the duo’s side, taking in the state of the agent and sucking in a breath through barred teeth._

_‘He’s lost a lot of blood.’ She stated, giving Ada a pained expression ‘Help me lay him down.’_

_The two women carefully adjusted the man’s position so he was laying down, the nurse removing her coat and rolling it up so she could place it under his head. She placed two shaky fingers on Marcus’ neck, her eyes travelling up to Ada who was watching her carefully._

_‘His pulse is very weak.’ She stated, her face grim as her eyes drifted to the windows ‘They need to hurry up or he’s not going to make it much longer.’ She stated._

_The phone started to ring then, making everyone just from their skin as the ringleader forcefully picked up the phone and answered it. Ada had zoned out due to the nurse's statement, her eyes fixed on Marcus whose skin had taken on a scary shade of white._

_‘We will exit from the rear of the building.’ The man ordered, motioning for his companions to make their way to the back of the cafe ‘Once we’ve left you can come in and rescue the hostages.’ He finished, slamming the phone down on the counter and looking down at Ada ‘Look’s like they came through for your boyfriend after all.’_

_Then he was gone and the cafe became a flurry of activity. EMT’s dropped to her side as police worked on removing the hostages from the cafe safely. The nurse who had helped her started firing off some medical jargon that Ada didn’t understand. All she could do was watch as they tried to stabilise him, hooking him up to machines as a gurney was lined up beside him. Suddenly an alarm started blaring and Ada’s stomach dropped._

_'What's happening?' She screamed, her stomach twisting in knots._

_‘He’s crashing.’ said one EMT as the other grabbed a familiar-looking machine._

_One cut away his clothes as the other pulled out the paddles and placed them onto his now bare chest, his body arching as they shocked him._

_‘Nothing.’ one stated as he placed a mask over his nose and mouth and pumped the bag attached to it a few times._

_Pulling away, the other medic shocked him again. The sight of Marcus’ body arching like that making Ada feel sick and she sobbed openly as she silently willed him to come back to her. Finally, the alarm changed its tune and they all breathed a sigh of relief, quickly manoeuvring him onto the gurney and pushing him out of the cafe to the waiting ambulance. They said nothing about Ada jumping in after him, sitting her on a seat to one side as one jumped in the cab and the other continued to pump air into the agent. This was not how Ada had expected to spend her day but she knew she’d couldn’t leave him. She couldn’t lose him._

~

‘You’re thinking about it.’ He accused, giving her hand a slight tug to bring her back to awareness.

‘Sorry, it’s just…’ Her tongue felt heaving in her mouth as she let her eyes lock with his, his brown orbs glittering in the artificial light ‘You died in front of me.’ She stated ‘I had to watch them shock you twice, it was horrible.’

‘Hey, I’m okay now.’ He replied.

‘Yeah but you weren’t.’ She snapped, instantly regretting her tone ‘When they finally let me see you again you had a tube down your throat breathing for you and they’d said you were in a coma. I was told that you’d suffered a lot of trauma and that it was going to be touch and go.’ She paused to take in a shaky breath ‘When they finally took you off the vent I sat and waited for you to wake up but you wouldn’t, no matter how much I talked your ear off. I thought I was going to lose you and it killed me.’

‘How long have I been here?’ He asked suddenly as he processed what she was telling him.

‘3 weeks.’ She replied, wiping her tears away with her free hand ‘You’ve been in a coma for 3 weeks.’ She sobbed then, looking around the room a little panicked ‘And you woke up alone.’

She balled at her statement, throwing her face into her hands as great sobs racked her body. Marcus watched her in shock a moment as he processed what she’d just said before letting his hand settle on her head, stroking her hair with his fingers and waited for her to let it all out.

‘Hey.’ He said finally, carding his digits through her hair ‘It’s going to be okay now okay.’

§

Marcus was discharged a few days later and Ada had made it her mission to care for him, sleeping on his couch and working from his lounge as well a caring for him. After a few more weeks he was cleared to go back to work but was limited to desk work until, something that had relieved Ada. Much to both their distaste she eventually went back home. She was glad of her office again, falling back into her old routine with ease but she found herself missing Marcus terribly. At night she was plagued with nightmares of his bloody form. His blood on her hands. She’d wake in a cold sweat, chest heaving and she would sob until she finally felt exhaustion get the better of her. She was working away when her phone buzzed on the tabletop making her leap out her skin. Picking it up she smiled when she saw Marcus’ name flashing on the screens.

‘To what do I owe this pleasure?’ She asked, grinning down the phone as she spoke.

_‘Well, I wondered if you were free this evening’ He replied, his tone making her heart flutter._

‘I think I have some time.’

_‘Well, I wondered if perhaps you would like to come for dinner this evening. I would love to cook for you as a thank you for everything.’_

‘Marcus you don’t need to thank me.’ She replied, her voice wobbling a little.

‘No, but I want to.’ He replied ‘Shall we say 7?’

‘Sounds perfect. See you then.” She hung up and a large grin spread across her face ‘Shit what do I wear?’ she asked out loud, glancing at the time on her laptop. Only 4 hours to decide.

§

‘So where did you learn to cook like that?’ Ada asked as she sipped on her red wine, eyes fixed on Marcus as he smiled back at her.

‘My mum.’ he replied, collecting up the dishes and taking them over to the sink ‘She loved to cook and I loved to help her.’

‘I bet that your past girlfriends loved that.’ She joked, taking another sip.

‘Certainly helped.’ he replied with a chuckle, making his way back to the table and sitting down again ‘Thank you for taking care of me.’ He then said, changing the subject as he looked at her with a different expression ‘Not many girls would sleep on the couch of a man they’ve just met and nurse him back to health. You’re pretty amazing.’ He finished as he placed his large hand over hers.

‘So are you.’ She replied sweetly, her cheeks flushing at her statement.

‘Shall we go sit on the couch?’ He asked, motioning over his shoulder with his head but his gaze not leaving hers.

‘Yeah.’

Placing their glasses and the bottle down on the coffee table, they both sat, an awkward silence settling over them for a moment as neither one knew what to say. Ada felt a heat start to bloom in her belly as she looked him over. He wore a smart pair of jeans and a burnt orange shirt that complemented his golden skin tone perfectly and accentuated his muscular arms. She licked her lips at the sight. She wanted to kiss him, to feel his strong arms around her as she kissed and licked his neck and jaw. She wanted him. Scooting closer to him, they shared a heated stare. Marcus’ hand balled at his side as he fought the urge to pounce, unsure what Ada wanted but he didn’t have long to wait. She captured his lips in a heated kiss, fingers carding through his hair as her tongue traced the seam of his lips and moaning when he allowed her entry. His hands snaked around her waist, pulling her so that she was straddling his hips and his hands travelling up her shirt, leaving her breathless from the contact. Shaky fingers started to work at the buttons on his shirt as she kissed him hungrily, moaning in his mouth as his strong hands grabbed her ass and guided her hips as she started to grind against his growing arousal.

‘Are you sure?’ He breathed against her lips as he pulled away for a moment.

She just nodded, pulling open his shirt and over his shoulders, running her hands down his toned chest. He angled his hips a little giving her the delicious friction that she was craving and she could already feel herself edging towards her climax. Her jeans were unfastened in a heartbeat and his hand was cupping her sex, fingers toying with her entrance as he placed open mouth kisses down her neck.

‘Shit.’ She breathed as he pushed one thick finger into her heat, grinning against her skin at her reaction.

He planted his free hand on her back and flipped her onto her back, pushing a second digit in to join the other as he nibbled and licked her skin. When he curled his fingers and hit that spot she fell over the edge, back arching as she climaxed loudly. Her moans only made him more aroused and he quickly yanked down her jeans, taking her underwear with them.

‘Marcus I need you now.’ She breathed, pulling him close and devouring his lips.

He lined himself, teasing her a little before finally giving in to her begging and pushing in slow. She gasped a little as he stretched her out, the pain making her wince and Marcus pulled back a moment as his brow furrowed in concern.

‘Does it hurt?’

‘Just keep going.’ she breathed, hands grabbing his ass and urging him to move.

He did as he was told and filled her to the hilt, moaning at the tightness before placing soft kisses along her jaw. He stayed still for a moment, allowing her to adjust to his size before he started to rock his hips back and forth. His place started slowly as they shared sloppy kisses, Ada’s nails digging into the muscle of his back as he continuously hit that spot within that drove her closer and closer again. When she began begging him to move faster his upped his speed, knuckles going white as he gripped the arm of the couch for support. Ada’s second orgasm was intense, her whole body convulsed as he fucked her through it, praising her as she came down from her high. His own peak was not far behind and his hips stilled as he finished, kissing her sweetly as they panted in each other's arms.

‘We’re definitely doing that again this evening.’ She panted as she kissed his sweat-slick skin.

‘Definitely.’ he replied with a smile, killing her nose ‘But first… Desert!’


End file.
